


My song fictions

by MEGV771995



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Mission: Impossible (Movies) RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angus MacGyver - Freeform, August Walker - Freeform, Barry Allen - Freeform, Barry Allen/Reader - Freeform, Cisco Ramon/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Music, Napoleon Solo Ships Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller, The Flash (TV 2014) - Freeform, cisco ramon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGV771995/pseuds/MEGV771995
Summary: Song fictions of characters from  my favorite TV shows and movies





	1. Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift Cisco Ramon x Reader x Gypsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cisco x reader x Gypsy song fic.

Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see,  
What I want, what I need,  
And everything that we should be.

"Morning (y/n/n)" Cisco greeted with that handsome smile she loves so much "Morning Cisco" she greeted him with faking a smile making her way to the medical bay while he goes to his lab.

I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I've had to live without.

"Hey (y/n/n)" They we're at Cortex alone Caitlin called in sick, HR is in his Lab, while Barry is living people from who's what she turned to looked at him hoping he doesn't notice the blush forming on her checks.  
"Oh hi Cisco" (y/n) greeted her he took a sit next to her.  
"Anyway I just got to tell you about this girl Gypsy"  
"Can i ask who she is?"  
"She the most amazing girl I've ever met"  
As he went on and on about how cool this Gypsy woman is (y/n) can't help, but imagine what she looks like she must be very beautiful if she can get Cisco to talk about her so much. 

Drew talks to me,  
AndI laugh 'cause it's just so funny,  
That I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me.

"You're right that is funny" (y/n) laugh at one of Cisco's jokes she didn't notice Barry, Caitlin and HR walked into the cortex, until Caitlin tap her shoulder (y/n) turned to look at her  
"Oh Morning guys i didn't see you their" The three gave her a knowing look.

He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.

"I love her (y/n/n)" Cisco told her unknowing to him those three words alone hurt her more than any weapons could she started to think maybe just maybe if she was Gypsy there might be a possibility that he'd like her the same way she does.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.

That very night (y/n) went home not even bothering to change out of her clothes she lead down on her bed, letting out the unsuspected tears in her mind she started wishing, hoping that maybe he'd feel the same way. 

Drew walks by me,  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be.

She better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love,  
Look in those beautiful eyes,  
And know she's lucky 'cause.

She watch Gypsy and Cisco as they laugh and kiss the way he looks at her the same look that she's been hoping to get from him, Gypsy is a lucky woman to have his affections something that (y/n)'s been aiming for.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.

So I'll drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light,  
I'll put his picture down,  
And maybe get some sleep tonight.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.

He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough,  
And he's all the I need to fall into,  
Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see.


	2. Stranger by Chris August Barry Allen x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Barry Allen song fic.

Stranger, till I hear your laughter?  
Crazy, cause you're all I'm after.  
It's a pleasure, It was nice to have met you.  
And I'll remember  
To never for get you.

Barry is at CC Jitters getting his morning coffee when he suddenly saw her, she's the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.  
"Hello welcome to CC Jitters can i get you anything?" She ask him, at first he didn't know what to say he's simply too stunned to do anything.  
"Uhhmm..." Then it happen the most beautiful sound ever heard her laughter.  
"How about i let you hold onto that question as i serve that other customers" She told him.  
"Uhmm...wait can i get your name please?" She to him with a smile.  
"It's (y/n)" She told him.

Cause when I'm excited,  
I don't hide it, just to let you know  
I'm feeling you baby from bottom to the top,  
How could I not stop to say hello

"So have you made your choice?" (y/n) ask him when she came back.  
"Uhh..yeah I'm just have the flash drink" He answered her he's not sure, but for some reason he feels nervous around her.  
"Alright is their anything else?"  
"No I'm good"

So hello there,  
How are you amazing  
It's nice to finally meet you,  
Been patiently waiting,  
Been waiting just to see you,  
To tell you I dreamed you,  
Now I found you so call off the search  
Cause I found my stranger.

Ever since then Barry made it a daily routine thing too go to CC Jitters just to see her.  
"Morning (y/n)" He greeted her she turned towards him with the same smile on her face.  
"Hey Barry what can i get you this time?" She ask.  
"I think I'll just have my regular"  
"I'll go and get it for you"

Stranger, till they call your name  
It's amazing, it's a simple thing.  
I see you walking, don't you walk too far.  
I may be nervous but I wanna be where you are.

Cause when I'm excited,  
I don't hide it, just to let you know  
I'm feeling you baby from bottom to the top,  
How could I not stop to say hello

It's been 3 weeks since his encounter with the beautiful waitress from CC Jitters (y/n), even since he met her Barry felt this connection between the two of them.  
"Hey Barry" (y/n)'s beautiful voice cause a sudden redness too his cheeks.  
"(y/n/n) i was thinking maybe you'd like too go to the movies with me?"   
"Sure when?"  
"Are you free tomorrow night?"  
"Yeah I am I'll see you then?"  
"Yeah most diffidently" 

So hello there,  
How are you amazing,  
It's nice to finally meet you,  
Been patiently waiting,  
Been waiting just to see you,  
To tell you I dreamed you,  
Now I found you so call off the search  
Cause I found my...

Strangest thing that I ever did feel,  
I had to make you smile just to prove it's real,  
It was the lack of starving attention?  
So if you're feeling the symptoms today  
All you gotta do is say...

Barry and (y/n) though of going to the park after the movie all the while holding hands.  
"I had a really good time Barr" She told him.  
"I'm glad you did"   
"Listen Barr there's something i need too tell you"  
"What is it?"  
"I like you" Barry smiled as he heard those simple three words yet held so much meaning.  
"I like you too"  
He started to lend in closer too her, he closed the gap between them and kissed her soft, sweet lips.

Hello there,  
How are you amazing  
It's nice to finally meet you,  
Been patiently waiting,  
Been waiting just to see you,  
To tell you I dreamed you,  
Now I found you so call off that search  
Cause I found my stranger.

Cause I found my stranger   
Cause I found my stranger


	3. Just the girl by The Click 5 Cisco Ramon x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cisco Ramon x Reader

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

"Hey (y/n) your looking beautiful as always" Cisco greeted her going to her Lab, he made it his daily routine to stop by and see how she's doing.  
"I don't have time for this Cisco I've got work to do" She told him focusing on her work.  
"Ah come on (y/n/n) don't be like that" He took a sit beside her.

'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

"Dude why do you keep going for (y/n), clearly she doesn't like you that way" Barry told him.  
"I don't there just something about her, even though she can be cruel i actually think it's cute" He said dreamily starring at her.  
"Is he at it again?" Caitlin ask Barry he only nodded in reply.  
"Morning (y/n/n)" Cisco greeted her.  
"Do you need any help with those?" He ask.  
"No now go away" She flatting said to him.  
Even though she may come off as bittersweet to him, it just makes him like her much more in his perspective it's 'cute'. 

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

"(y/n/n) wait up!" Cisco ran to catch up too her, but (y/n) just kept ignoring him.  
"Cisco if you don't leave me alone I'll call Joe, and ask a restraining order from you" She told him.  
"If spending time with you will get me to prison that's ok with me" Cisco said to her.

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

"Aren't gonna get that?" Caitlin ask (y/n) she turned towards her gesturing for her cellphone she turned to see the caller ID it's Cisco.  
"It's just Cisco it's not like it's gonna kill him if i don't his calls" She told Caitlin going back to work. "You got to hand it to Cisco his persistent" HR said Caitlin let out a sign. 

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for

While fighting another Meta Human Cisco got hurt which cause Barry too drag him to STAR Labs Medical Bay when (y/n) heard the news she got worried about him.  
"How is he?" She ask Barry.  
"He'll be fine this is Cisco we're talking about" He reassured her.  
"I'll stay here in case he wakes up" She told him never taking her eyes off of Cisco.  
A few minutes later Cisco woke up only to see (y/n) her eyes close from sleep, chin resting on the palm of her hand.  
She started waking up she sees that he starring at her face before he could say anything she wrapped her arms about him.  
Then he was met with a hard slap on his cheek.  
"Oww! what was for?" He ask her confused.  
"That was for worrying"  
"And this for coming back" She press her lips on his soft ones.  
"I got to start worrying you more if this is outcome of it" He said (y/n) only smiled at him.

Just the girl  
I'm looking for  
She's just the girl  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for


	4. Beautiful by Patrick Nuo Cisco Ramon x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is Zatanna Zatara's sister.

Like a thunderstorm on a summer day  
She came out of nowhere and I can say  
She's a supernova shining through the night  
And never sleeping sate light

The first time Cisco Ramon Met (y/n) the first thing that came came to his mind is how beautiful she is.  
"Cisco this is (y/n)" HR introduce him.  
"Hi I'm Cisco Ramon" He smiled at her.  
"(y/n)" She told him. 

She's a damn good reason for the sun to rise  
When you see her smile in the morning light  
And when she cries, she cries a wishing well  
Played hide and seek with the hounds of hell

She throws you down to take you high  
Into her private sky

Cisco watch as (y/n) and Caitlin have a conversation when he sees her smile he couldn't help but be stunned.  
"Cisco you alright?" Barry ask him.  
"Cisco!" Barry yelled in his ear which cause him to suddenly turn towards him.  
"What?" Cisco ask.  
"Your starring at her again" 

She's so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Magical, mystical, irresistible, cosmical  
A wonderful overkill but most of all beautiful

Oeoeoe, I have  
Oeoeoe, she's so  
Oeoeoe, I have  
Beautiful, mmm so beautiful

You wanna call her name from the highest hill  
And sheґs better than a five million dollar bill  
She swims with you to Atlantis coast  
To keep you save while the worlds explodes

Barry and Cisco we're fighting a Meta-Human just when they we're about to lose (y/n) came.  
"You guys alright?" She ask.  
"Yeah Thanks (y/n/n)" He thanked her.  
"No problem" Damn how come someone be so beautiful.

She dives you down, to keep you high  
Inside her velvet sky

She's so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Magical, mystical, irresistible, cosmical  
A wonderful overkill but most of all beautiful

Oeoeoe, She's so  
Beautiful, She's so  
Oeoeoe, I have  
Oeoeoe, Beautiful

She's a mermaid whose left her fairy tale  
She wrote a brand new song for the nightingales  
Sometimes I think she's invented  
But thank god, she's made of flesh and blood

 

"You ok?" (y/n) Cisco as she tends to his injuries.  
"Yeah I'm ok" She finish bandaging him.  
"That was really reckless of you Cisco you could have gotten killed" She tells him.   
Sometimes he forgets that she's real only because she's too beautiful to be real.  
"You got to be more-" Cisco cut her off with his lips on her's. 

She's everything I've ever missed the more  
But most of all,  
She is beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,  
Wonderfull, powerfull, magical, mystical, irresistible overkill  
And most of all beau-ti-ful

Oeoeoe, She's so  
Beautiful, She's so  
Oeoeoe, I have  
A wonderfull overkill but most of all beautiful  
(3x)

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates :'(


End file.
